


RISKY

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Broken Engagement, Declarations Of Love, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hope, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 07:52:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15725148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: donghyuck can't take it anymore.





	RISKY

**Author's Note:**

> (inspired by mark constantly being a bitch to hyuck)

donghyuck curled up in a ball, bringing his knees to his chest and choking back tears as another shatter sounded from the kitchen. mark had been having more and more dangerous outbreaks lately, and they had started to become violent. at first, donghyuck could convince himself that it was because mark was just tired from everything they had been doing lately, but when mark came home stinking of alcohol and seething, donghyuck just braced himself and took it. bruises had begun to litter his body, and he was almost positive that his arm was broken, but he knew better than to tell mark. he had learnt from last time.

last time he had approached mark, cradling his torn and bleeding arm, sniffling quietly, it had not ended well. at all. “m-mark?”, donghyuck had said, in a voice no louder than a whisper. mark turned from his computer, and stared at donghyuck’s arm. “what have you done this time?” mark asked coldly, and donghyuck bit his lip. “i-i, um, i fell, and i think i broke the desk, but i’ll pay for it, i promise,” donghyuck said hurriedly, wanting to avoid mark’s anger as best he could. it didn’t work. mark immediately flew into a rage, standing up to tower over donghyuck. donghyuck whimpered softly, cowering back, the throbbing pain in his arm forgotten. “you broke it?? do you not understand that things cost money, and we can’t just break everything??!!” mark roared, and donghyuck had felt his throat tighten up. he promised himself he wouldn’t cry. not in front of mark. “i-i’m sorry, i didn’t m-mean to…” donghyuck hiccupped, feeling tears well up in his eyes. mark glared at him, and before donghyuck knew what was happening, a thousand needles were pricking his cheek from the inside and a sharp _smack_ was echoing around the cold room. that was the first time mark had hit him. 

it had been two weeks, and donghyuck felt as though he was a stranger in his own house ever since. the desk hadn’t been replaced (it had actually broken to pieces from mark slamming him onto it) and the dishes were piling up. donghyuck would wash them, but they had no dish-washing liquid, and mark wouldn’t let him leave the apartment. donghyuck had tried, but mark had just pulled him back in. he basically had donghyuck under house arrest. donghyuck gulped, and knocked on their bedroom door softly. “m-mark?” donghyuck said, pushing open the door slightly. “do you want dinner?” donghyuck asked softly, and heard his boyfriend sigh. “of course, i fucking want dinner, i haven’t eaten pretty much all day. do you expect me to starve??” mark growled, and donghyuck instinctively flinched back. it seemed like hours later when donghyuck whispered “okay,” and slinked back into the kitchen, picking up the phone and calling for pizza, keeping his voice as steady as possible. at the end of the call, the boy across the phone lowered his voice, and said three simple words that shocked donghyuck to the core. “are you okay, sir?” the man on the phone asked, and donghyuck just froze. this was his chance. he could get out. but he just nodded. “yeah, i’m right. just a bit tired, i guess,” donghyuck said, gulping past the lump in his throat.

a week later, after a restless night's sleep, donghyuck smiled to himself, waking up and stretching, wincing slightly as the bruises on his body burnt and whipped his tender skin with pain. he looked over at mark, and scooched over towards him, wanting to see if he could pull a cuddle or two out of mark. donghyuck wrapped his arms around his sleeping boyfriend, and buried his face in mark’s neck, relishing the scent of cologne. donghyuck grinned into his neck, remembering back when they were the dream couple. donghyuck’s mother even agreed. donghyuck bit his lip, remembering how pleased his mother had been that he had found a nice boyfriend.

 _“i’m nervous, donghyuck. what if she doesn’t like me?” mark had said, fiddling with the collar of his shirt. donghyuck just sighed, kissing his cheek. “i know she’ll love you. i love you, so she’s got to,” donghyuck said, smiling as mark blushed slightly. “alright, baby,” donghyuck said, before knocking on the door of his childhood house. not a minute later, donghyuck’s mother opened the door, before her face lit up. “hyuckie!” she said, pulling donghyuck into a hug. donghyuck rolled his eyes, but hugged her back, smiling a little. “hi, mum,” donghyuck said, before pulling back and looking at his blushing boyfriend. “i’ve told you about mark, haven’t i?” donghyuck said, and his mum nodded knowingly. “ah, yes, the famous mark lee. i’ve heard a lot about you,” his mum said with a grin. “you’re donghyuck’s boyfriend, right?” she said suddenly, and donghyuck blushed furiously. “mum! a bit abrupt!” donghyuck said, and mark just giggled. “yeah…” mark just said, reaching for donghyuck’s hand with a grin, resting his head on donghyuck’s shoulder. “well, why won’t you two come in? i’ll get you a cuppa. do you want a coffee, mark?”_  

donghyuck closed his eyes, letting a tear finally slip onto mark’s neck. they had been such a cute couple, but now look at them. donghyuck was terrified to step even one foot out of place in his own house. donghyuck gulped, hearing mark stir next to him. donghyuck waited for a second, before seeing mark look at him with angry eyes. “what the fuck? let me sleep!” mark said, pushing donghyuck off him and pulling the blankets up to his chin, turning away from donghyuck. donghyuck got up to make himself breakfast, wiping away his tears, before he heard mark mutter to himself "…absolutely worthless”, almost silently. donghyuck pressed his lips together tightly, escaping the room quickly and pushing the door shut. he ran outside, putting his head in his hands and flopping into the hallway.

donghyuck didn’t understand. what had he done to deserve this. he thought he had fallen in love with the love of his life – the one. but he was wrong. so, so wrong.

he had fallen in love with an abusive monster. donghyuck choked on tears as he fully came to terms with it. he was being abused. mark was an abuser. mark was abusing him. donghyuck took a deep breath, biting his lip and standing up. he knew what he had to do. donghyuck walked in, opening their door almost silently, glancing back at his unavoidably beautiful boyfriend, and pulling out his suitcase. it was still half packed with the unused clothes from their last trip. donghyuck bit back tears, opening their wardrobe, remembering their last trip together as he absently packed what little possessions mark hadn’t broken and that still fit him. it had been over a year ago.

_donghyuck had come home that day, to see mark with two suitcases and a bouquet of red and white roses. donghyuck grinned, leaning against the wall. “to what to i owe this pleasant surprise?” donghyuck asked, and mark walked over to him, handing him the roses and kissing him lovingly. “i felt like taking my absolutely gorgeous boyfriend on a weekend trip to a secluded, romantic resort, is that a bad thing?” mark murmured, kissing donghyuck’s jaw softly, and. oh. it was that kind of weekend. donghyuck smirked, and grabbed mark’s hips, pulling them against his own. “mm… alright, let’s go,” donghyuck said, before wriggling out of mark’s grip, grabbing his suitcase and walking out to get in their car, smirking to himself as he heard mark whine “waaaaiiit, donghyuck!” and scramble out of the house._

donghyuck bit his lip, zipping up the suitcase and walking back into their living room, sitting down and staring at the roof, smiling a little as tears ran down his face. his train of thought never stopped. 

 _mark had taken donghyuck out for a romantic dinner, and they had just stumbled back into their room, giggling (and not at all drunk). mark clung to donghyuck, kissing him sweetly. “mmm… donghyuck, if you wouldn’t mind joining me on the balcony,” mark requested, and donghyuck nodded drunkly. “why, of course,” he said with a giggle, bounding out to the balcony and leaning against the railing as mark walked out into the moonlight. “y’know you’re really fucking gorgeous under moonlight, mark lee,” donghyuck said, reaching for mark’s hand. mark grinned, kissing donghyuck softly, before pulling back slightly, holding both of donghyuck’s hands tightly in his own. “donghyuck, the second i met you, i fell madly and hopelessly in love with you. you are the most perfect person i have ever met in my entire life, and that says a lot since i know lee taeyong,” mark said, eliciting a giggle from donghyuck. “i want to be able to call you mine for the rest of eternity, and i had planned a whole speech, but now i’m drunk so i can’t remember it, so i’ll just get right to the point,” mark said, before suddenly dropping to one knee, looking up as donghyuck realised what was happening and his eyes filled with tears. donghyuck watched, though his tears blurred his vision, as mark bit his lip, and pulled out a small velvet box. “donghyuck… will you marry me?” mark asked, opening the box to reveal a gold band with a few diamonds spaced evenly over it, the words “forever and always” engraved neatly on the inside of it. "i, uh, made sure the diamonds were even. i know how much you need things to be symmetrical," mark said with a little giggle. donghyuck nodded after a second, grinning like a maniac. “y-yes, of course!” donghyuck said happily, and mark just grinned, pulling out the ring and sliding it onto donghyuck’s finger. it fit perfectly. “i love you so much,” mark whispered, kissing donghyuck._  

it wasn’t like some of their usual kisses. it wasn’t slow and sweet, and it wasn’t hurried and messy. it was eternal, it was promises of weddings and families, of a future together. it tasted of tears and true love and intertwined souls. donghyuck looked down at his naked hand, getting up to pour his – now cold – coffee down the sink. after ten minutes or so of debate, donghyuck grabbed a piece of paper, and started to write, his vision blurring with tears. after he had finished writing, and was satisfied with what he had written, he set it on the table, writing simply on the front of the folded paper, “ _dear mark_ ”.

mark walked out into the kitchen, looking around for donghyuck. “donghyuck??” he called, before seeing the paper on the table. he unfolded the paper, reading quickly.

_mark,_

_this is a lot harder to write than i originally expected. i’m not entirely sure what to say, but i’ll try. i love you mark, god, i love you so much. i would die for you, mark. it seems, though, that lately you’ve been trying to prove this. it seems like you’ve been trying to kill me, honestly. i’ve been hoping that this isn’t the case, but i’m not sure anymore. i sometimes wonder if you still have the ring. i remember the night we broke off the engagement. you had come home, drunk again. we had fought over the silliest thing. we had argued over who had last done the dishes. i can’t even remember why. anyway, i had eventually screamed, ‘if you’re gonna be like this, i never want to marry you!’ and i threw the ring at you. i cried myself to sleep that night. i didn’t mean it, though. i’ve wanted to marry you ever since i met you. you are the love of my life, mark. i wish i could take back those words; i’ve wished that every single day since then. i thought we could come back from it. i thought we’d be able to forget about it, become ‘the dream couple’, and maybe get back on track for a family. but, of course, that didn’t work. dreams never end up coming true, do they? since then, our relationship has just gotten worse and worse. to be honest, i'm not even sure i'm in love with you anymore . okay, that’s a lie. i’m still as in love with you as the day i met you. i can’t stay in this relationship anymore, though. i love you, mark but i can’t stay anymore._

_forever and always,_

_\- donghyuck_

**Author's Note:**

> sorry gworls but hyuckie deserves better!


End file.
